What Was Done
by queien
Summary: Muraki finally has Tsuzuki right where he wants him, and with the help of a mysterious concoction, will hopefully soon have Tsuzuki begging for the one thing he never thought he'd crave.


[[Warning: non/dub con, forced pleasure, analingus.]]

* * *

When Tsuzuki awoke, he found his hands chained to the head of the unfamiliar bed he was lying in. He pulled hard on his restraints but found that they didn't give at all. The clinks from his struggles echoed loudly around him in the large, dimly lit room.

A door clicked open, and Tsuzuki froze as he saw the tall figure step inside the room with the swish of a trench coat. "I see you're awake, Mr. Tsuzuki," came a voice Tsuzuki knew all too well.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki growled back through clenched teeth.

Muraki chuckled and strode forward. "I was almost worried that I had given you too much sedative," he said. "However, I was wrong to doubt your regenerative abilities. It makes me wonder if there's anything you can't recover from. Well, physically, I mean." Muraki sat on the bed and stroked Tsuzuki's cheek. Tsuzuki recoiled from the touch.

"What do you want, Muraki?" Tsuzuki snapped.

Muraki chuckled again. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that, Mr. Tsuzuki," he said. "I want your body." He reached out again and slid his hand under Tsuzuki's unbuttoned jacket, fingers running down Tsuzuki's side as his thumb and palm caressed Tsuzuki's chest.

Tsuzuki stiffened at the touch until Muraki's thumb lingered at his nipple, stroking it through the fabric of Tsuzuki's shirt. It was then that Tsuzuki renewed his struggles. "Don't touch me!" He shouted.

Muraki removed his hand and, lust glimmering in his one visible eye, moved to the foot of the bed. Tsuzuki tried to kick him, but Muraki grabbed his legs, forced them to the mattress, and then pinned them down with his own legs. Tsuzuki cried out in pain. He had forgotten how strong Muraki was.

"Have you calmed yourself, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki clenched his teeth and pulled defiantly on the chains that bound his wrists. "That's a shame," Muraki said. "But it doesn't matter. Soon, you won't be able to fight me anymore." Muraki leaned down and, moving Tsuzuki's tie to the side, began to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he renewed his struggles. However, he stopped with a cry when Muraki dug his knees sharply into his thighs. "Muraki, don't," Tsuzuki said helplessly. After Muraki had undone all of Tsuzuki's buttons down to where the shirt was tucked into Tsuzuki's pants, he unzipped Tsuzuki's pants. Tsuzuki bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Muraki's hand was unpleasantly dry against his flaccid shaft. At least he didn't have to worry about accidentally popping a boner from the sudden attention, Tsuzuki thought to himself with a strange sense of gratitude. Eyes still closed, Tsuzuki felt the fabric of his shirt move against his chest as Muraki moved it out of the way. He shuddered at the wetness that followed as Muraki licked up his chest and then swirled his tongue around one nipple before clamping his mouth to it and sucking. Tsuzuki clenched his fists, nails biting into the flesh of his palms. Eventually, Muraki pulled away. "You're still soft," Muraki commented. "But that's alright. I came prepared for such a situation."

Tsuzuki panted, eyes still shut tight. However, he cracked one slightly out of curiosity as he heard Muraki rustling around.

Muraki pulled a wide, flat, cylindrical container out of his pocket and twisted it open. He then dipped his fingers inside, scooping up some unknown substance, and then set the container beside him on the bed. "Let's try this again, shall we?" Muraki said, thrusting his now-coated hand back into Tsuzuki's pants and stroking him.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he pulled at the chains. The substance was apparently some sort of lube. With Muraki's hand no longer as dry and chafing, the touches were almost pleasurable. No, they were definitely pleasurable. Tsuzuki pulled at his restraints as hard as he could, desperate to get free before he became too aroused.

"You're getting hard so fast, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki commented as he continued to stroke him. "I hoped that this stuff would work on you. It's my own creation, after all." Muraki rubbed the head of Tsuzuki's shaft with his thumb, and a wave of pleasure filled Tsuzuki, causing him to moan. Realizing what he had just done, Tsuzuki blushed in embarrassed anger and tried to focus his attention back on freeing himself. "You won't be able to fight like that for much longer," Muraki commented. "That's the only reason why I'm not stopping you. I'm going to enjoy watching the fight slowly leave you."

"Stop it, Muraki," Tsuzuki said breathlessly. He was starting to feel light headed.

Muraki smirked. "I'm sure you won't be saying that after the aphrodisiac fully kicks in," he said.

Tsuzuki realized that he now felt a lot warmer than he had before, and that the warmth seemed to be radiating from Muraki's teasing strokes. He wanted to buck into Muraki's hand, but fought the urge. "Aphrodesiac?" Tsuzuki asked, not noticing that Muraki was no longer pinning down his legs.

"Indeed." Muraki leaned down, took Tsuzuki's other nipple into his mouth, and sucked. Tsuzuki's eyes widened, and a groan of pleasure escaped his lips. Muraki's teeth softly dug into the sides of his erect nipple, and then were replaced by a flickering tongue that darted against him teasingly. Although part of Tsuzuki's mind still desperately wanted to fight what was happening to him, his body was no longer listening. His body arched into Muraki's mouth, hungry for more of that gently teasing tongue, and he bucked against Muraki's hand.

This time when Muraki pulled away, Tsuzuki made a slight whimper of protest.

"Don't worry, my dear Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said as he wiped the rest of the substance from his hand with a handkerchief. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." He set the handkerchief aside and then unbuttoned Tsuzuki's pants.

No longer being actively pleasured, Tsuzuki came back to himself. "Don't," he murmured as he lay there panting.

"You're so adorable, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said as he slid off Tsuzuki's pants. "It won't be long until you'll be begging me to fuck you. I can't wait to hear those words from your lips."

"I-I won't," Tsuzuki insisted, even though he knew that part of him was already willing to cave and beg for more attention. "I won't beg for that..."

"We'll see," Muraki said. He lifted and spread Tsuzuki's legs and then lowered his head.

"A-ah!" Tsuzuki threw his head back as he felt Muraki's tongue slide along his taint. His legs began to tremble, but he held them in the air even after Muraki released them. Muraki's tongue slipped lower, and Tsuzuki moaned. "No...not there..." he whimpered, but his words were followed by a needy groan as Muraki's tongue flickered over his puckered opening. "Ah...Mn...!" He could feel Muraki's tongue probing at his entrance, and he gasped as it finally slid past. "Nn..." He wanted desperately to say no, but the strange sensation wasn't unpleasant. In fact, the second he had been penetrated by that soft, moist tongue, he could feel an orgasm begin to rise inside of him.

As though sensing how close Tsuzuki was, Muraki reached between his legs to stroke him. Tsuzuki's legs shook so hard that he wondered if he could continue to hold them up for much longer. However, he soon no longer cared. The pleasure continued to build inside him and erupted in a stream of cum and a loud cry of pleasure.

Muraki pulled away, and Tsuzuki's body went limp. However, not all of it did. He could tell that he was still rock hard. The orgasm hadn't relieved him at all. In fact, he now felt even more desperate to be touched and pleasured.

"I missed seeing the face you made when you came," Muraki said. "However, I'm sure I'll get to see it many more times before the night is over." He dipped two fingers into the container from earlier, and they came back moistened with the strange substance. "Open your mouth, Mr. Tsuzuki."

Only half aware of what was happening, Tsuzuki obeyed. Muraki slid his fingers inside, and Tsuzuki could taste something sweet that warmed his mouth and made the ache in his loins even stronger. He moaned, bucking into the air as he hungrily licked Muraki's fingers.

"That's it," Muraki murmured, using his fingers to explore the warm cavity of Tsuzuki's mouth. "But I'm sure you'd much rather have something larger."

Tsuzuki stared at him with glazed, needy eyes.

Muraki chuckled and withdrew his fingers. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get plenty of attention. You just have to do me first." He smeared some of that strange liquid on his own erection and placed it against Tsuzuki's lips. "Open up," he commanded.

Tsuzuki complied, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to allow Muraki to slide past his lips.

Something about the taste was even better than when it was just on Muraki's fingers. There was a new richness to the taste. Wanting more, Tsuzuki ran his tongue along Muraki's shaft, barely registering that Muraki gasped and then moaned in response. But as the shaft slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, the flavor was soon lost, and Tsuzuki felt his enthusiasm waver. his body felt hot and weak all over, and his eager tongue no longer licked at Muraki. Instead, he now wanted nothing more than to come until he was sated.

Muraki withdrew from his mouth and Tsuzuki shifted weakly, his entire body burning with need. "Fuck me," he moaned.

"No," came the stern reply. Tsuzuki whimpered needily, wriggling his body in a desperate attempt to pleasure himself. "I told you that you need to finish me first," Muraki said, lifting Tsuzuki's head from the bed. "Although, I do admire your eagerness. I really should have made a wager with you." He pressed himself against Tsuzuki's lips. "Open. If you won't do it for me, then I'm just going to have make you open your mouth." Tsuzuki parted his lips, expecting more of the same slow thrusts he had experienced earlier. However, Muraki plunged his entire length into Tsuzuki's mouth, causing him to gag. He tried to cry out, but all he could do was make retching, gasping sounds each time Muraki thrust in, filling his throat. He was sure that it was bulging and stretching out like a frog's. Tsuzuki's eyes began to water from the pain, but he didn't have the strength to fight, and even if he did, his arms were still restrained. The thought of biting down briefly crossed his mind, but he then told himself that, if he hurt Muraki, then Muraki wouldn't let him come, and that was a thought he dreaded worse.

Muraki thrust to the back of Tsuzuki's mouth, and Tsuzuki felt Muraki's shaft twitch and spasm against his tongue as he came into Tsuzuki's throat. Unable to breathe, Tsuzuki fought Muraki's shaft with his tongue and desperately tried to move his head, but Muraki gripped his hair and only thrust in further. When his orgasm finished, Muraki withdrew from Tsuzuki's mouth, and Tsuzuki coughed and gasped for air.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Muraki asked after Tsuzuki had finished coughing, caressing Tsuzuki's cheek. Tsuzuki lay there, eyes blank. Though his body still ached with yearning, the lingering pain in his throat was starting to snap him back to his senses.

"Don't..." Tsuzuki murmured softly. Muraki frowned.

"How can it be wearing off so soon?" Muraki wondered out loud to himself. "Don't worry, Mr. Tsuzuki. I'll make it so you like it again." He dipped two fingers into the container and pressed them against Tsuzuki's opening.

"No, don't," Tsuzuki pleaded. "Not there... please..."

"You were just begging me to fuck you, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said. How do you expect me to do that without penetrating you? Besides, I can feel your hole twitching under my fingertips. No matter what your mouth says, I know what your body wants." He forced both fingers inside.

Tsuzuki's body arched in pain at first, but the sensation of being stretched soon grew to be pleasant and then pleasurable. As Muraki moved his fingers, sliding them in and out, Tsuzuki found himself moving against them, anticipating the thrusts.

"That's it," Muraki cooed. "See? I knew this was what you wanted. Isn't this worth it?" Tsuzuki groaned in response, his entire body quaking in ecstasy.

Muraki slid in a third finger, and Tsuzuki moaned loudly. The more he was stretched, the more pleasure he felt. As he continued to fuck Tsuzuki with his fingers, Muraki felt around for Tsuzuki's prostate. When Tsuzuki gasped, eyes wide as he clung to his chains, Muraki chuckled. "Found it."

Muraki stopped his thrusts and pressed against that same spot, rubbing at Tsuzuki's inner walls. Unable to contain himself, Tsuzuki yelled and writhed as he felt another orgasm coming. More cum splattered onto his stomach. When Tsuzuki had finished, Muraki withdrew his fingers and began to coat his shaft in the thick, aphrodisiac-laced lube.

"You want me, don't you?" Muraki said, teasing slick fingers down Tsuzuki's still-hard length. Tsuzuki gasped, twitching under Muraki's touch. "I know you do. So beg me, Mr. Tsuzuki. Beg me to take you."

Tsuzuki swallowed and shifted. The fire in his loins was impossible to ignore. He needed this more than he had ever needed anything before in his entire life. "Please," he murmured. "Please fuck me."

"Usually, I'd ask you to repeat that, but it's getting harder to control myself," Muraki said. "Besides, I think I've teased you long enough." Muraki pressed himself to Tsuzuki's entrance and thrust inside. Tsuzuki groaned as he felt himself filled with Muraki's length. His body trembled, feeling as though he were about to break open. Muraki slid back out so that only the tip was inside and then thrust back in all the way, and Tsuzuki came again. "Ah, ah! Muraki!" Tsuzuki called out. Muraki grinned and continued his thrusts, gripping Tsuzuki's hips. Tsuzuki moved against him, meeting each of Muraki's thrusts and moaning. Tsuzuki pulled against his restraints, but he no longer wished to break free. Now, he wanted to hold Muraki and pull him in closer to feel more of him.

As though understanding Tsuzuki's needs, Muraki lowered his head and began to kiss and lick Tsuzuki's neck, first gently and then with more and more aggression, leaving hickies and then bite marks.

Pain morphed into pleasure, and Tsuzuki writhed under Muraki, grunting with each thrust and moaning as he was bit.

Muraki bit Tsuzuki's chest hard and thrust deep as he came, his body shuddering with pleasure. As Muraki started his thrusts again, Tsuzuki followed suit. Muraki's thrusts pounded on in an indifferent, steady rhythm as Tsuzuki climaxed, his hole tightening around Muraki. When the waves of his orgasm faded, Tsuzuki stared up at Muraki. When he realized that the two were close enough to kiss, Tsuzuki leaned up, and met Muraki's lips. Muraki's thrusts paused for a moment in shock but then resumed with increased vigor as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's body and holding him tightly.

Muraki gasped into Tsuzuki's mouth as he came again. This time, his thrusts barely slowed as his cum shot out and filled Tsuzuki's body. When he finished, his thrusts were even more intense, violent even. His nails scraped Tsuzuki's back through his shirt, and his tongue penetrated Tsuzuki's lips and explored. Tsuzuki moaned into Muraki's open mouth, his tongue sliding against Muraki's. Tsuzuki could barely catch his breath, but he was too overwhelmed by pleasure to care. All he wanted was more. His orgasms were barely distinguishable from the intense pleasure that filled him just from each thrust inside of him, from each touch, caress, scratch, and bite. Muraki pulled away from the kiss and nibbled on Tsuzuki's lips. "Ah... Hnng..." Tsuzuki swirled his hips as he thrust up to meet Muraki, feeling another orgasm building inside him.

At that same moment, he felt more warmth as Muraki came inside of him again. However, when this orgasm finished, Muraki pulled out. The front of his suit was covered in Tsuzuki's cum, although he didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest.

"Please, more," he begged as he panted. He still felt as hard as though he had never come.

"Of course," Muraki replied. "But I want you to roll over so I can do you from behind."

With Muraki's help, Tsuzuki was able to roll over onto his stomach, his ass in the air. He could feel Muraki's cum inside of him, dripping out and sliding down his legs. There was a click and a flash of a camera before Muraki came back and placed his shaft back against Tsuzuki's hole. "Just a little bit more," Muraki said before thrusting inside of him. The new angle made Muraki feel even larger than before, and he could now penetrate even deeper. Tsuzuki was convinced that, this time, he would burst for sure, torn in half by Muraki's thrusts. Instead, the only thing that burst forth was another orgasm, and he called out as he squirted cum onto the sheets below him. "Ah... Mngh...! Muraki! Ah...!" Muraki shoved Tsuzuki's shirt and jacket up his back and leaned down to lick trails across Tsuzuki's exposed flesh. Tsuzuki shivered and gasped, tightening against Muraki, which encouraged Muraki to speed up his thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, mmmmm..." Tsuzuki groaned, and then gasped as Muraki reached around him to stroke him. Muraki slowed his thrusts as he came inside Tsuzuki, and then he stopped thrusting.

"I think it's your turn," he said. "If you want to cum again, you'll have to do all the work yourself."

Tsuzuki nodded weakly to show he understood and then began to move forward and back so that Muraki slid in and out of him. As he moved, his shaft moved against Muraki's cupped hand. He moaned and tried to move faster, but it was difficult with his position. "Please," he begged. "I can't..."

"Keep going," Muraki ordered, squeezing Tsuzuki's shaft. Tsuzuki moaned and kept going, moving his body against Muraki to keep receiving the pleasure that he wanted so badly. His fists clenched in the sheets as he kept moving, grinding against Muraki. As he felt himself finally growing closer to another orgasm, he swiveled his hips in circles as he moved against him, picking up the pace so that he was moving as fast as he was able.

With a gasp, he came, although there was much less cum this time. Muraki leaned down and kissed his neck. "That wasn't so bad,was it?" Muraki asked as he resumed his thrusts.

As Tsuzuki returned from that orgasm, he felt himself returning to normal. Although each thrust still filled him with indescribable pleasure, he realized that this wasn't what he wanted, especially not with Muraki.

"Ah, stop... no more," he pleaded between moans.

"I'm not done yet, Mr. Tsuzuki," Muraki said. "It would be rude to stop me before I'm finished. And I can tell that you've got at least one more in you too," he added, giving Tsuzuki's still-hard shaft a playful squeeze.

"Mn..." Tsuzuki bit his lip and grunted with each stroke, trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying it still. When Muraki came inside him again, Tsuzuki came as well, but instead of staying hard, his dick softened, still twitching slightly.

The moment Muraki pulled out, Tsuzuki collapsed into the cum-soaked sheets, thoroughly worn out. He saw more camera flashes and heard more clicks as Muraki took more pictures of his defiled body. "You...sick bastard," Tsuzuki muttered weakly into the pillow.

Muraki seemed to ignore the comment as he continued to photograph. He even rolled Tsuzuki over, spread his legs lewdly, and continued to photograph. Tsuzuki was too weak to fight him, and just lay there, face red and body trembling as he tried to catch his breath.

"I wanted to remember this day," Muraki explained as he put the camera back into his pocket. "I'll treasure these memories for a very long time, Mr. Tsuzuki." He went to the head of the bed and unchained him. Tsuzuki lay there, too weak to move even though he wanted nothing more than to punch Muraki right in his smug face.

"I'm sure you'll recover soon. You're good at that after all," Muraki said. "In the meantime, I want you to lay here and think about what I've done to you. I want this day seared into your memory so you feel me every time someone touches you. I want you to think of only me no matter who you're with. I want you to understand how much I love you."

"I'll kill you..." Tsuzuki snapped with as much fierceness as he could muster.

Muraki acted as though he hadn't heard the threat. "I'm going to put the rest of your clothes on that chair," Muraki said, pointing before gathering the garments that he had tossed aside. "I don't have any clean shirts here for you to wear, so it's unfortunate for you that you came all over yours." He smirked. "Feel free to rest here as long as you need and then leave. No one will find you here, so you'll be fine." He turned and strode out the door, leaving Tsuzuki alone with his thoughts.


End file.
